TDI You Too
by bellspirit
Summary: 22 campers chosen. Sorry for the delay. This story was accidentally deleted. Not a very good summary but it is a good story. if you don't believe me, oh well.


**Sorry about the hold up for the first chapter. The reason for why this story was deleted is explained in my bio.**

**Anyway, the first chapter is finally comlpete. (Claps hands in happiness) This took forever to write. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the characters except for Emma nd Connor.**

"What's up home viewers. Welcome to the next season of Total Drama Island. This season is going to be packed with fun and dangerous challenges. Here comes the first boat now," Chris announced.

The first boat came up to the dock. In it was a girl with long black hair. Some of it was over her left eye. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a black tube top with skull on it, jean shorts and black skater shoes. She was carrying a skate board.

"What's up, Rebecca!" Chris called.

"Not much, Chris," she gave Chris a high five.

The next boat came up. The girl had medium length brown hair with hot pink tips and bangs. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was green. She was wearing a black shirt with a red apple on it, a plaid skirt, purple flip flops, and purple and black arm warmers. She stepped off the boat with an evil glare in her eye. Her glare was directed towards Chris. But Chris didn't notice.

"How's it hanging, Kim?" Chris asked.

"Every thing is fine and dandy, _Chris,_" Kim said with an evil grin. She took her bags and walked over to stand by Rebecca.

Another boat came to the dock. On the boat was the first guy of the season. He had orange hair with a goggle headband. His eyes were grey. He was wearing a grey hoodie, and black jeans. He was waving to everybody on the dock. He jumped off the boat as soon as it stopped.

"Welcome, Riley!" Chris exclaimed.

"Thanks, Chris!" Riley yelled. He walked to the end of the dock.

"I think Isabella and Mark are coming," Chris announced.

The next boat held two people. A brother and a sister. The boy had dark brown shaggy hair. His eyes were Emerald green. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, white surfer shorts, and blue and white flip flops. The girl had shoulder length black layered hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were Sapphire Blue. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a buttoned black vest, a silver locket, skinny jeans and blue sneakers. They both got off the boat at the same time.

"Mark. Isabella," Chris nodded to them.

"Hey, Chris," they said in unison. They walked to end of the dock and put their bags down.

The next boat came. A boy spiked turquoise hair and blue grey eyes was in the boat. He was wearing black chained jeans, a black skull shirt with blue flames on it, dark brown steel toed boots, black wristbands, and a black spiked collar. He had a cool look on his face. He stepped off the boat.

"Good to see you Donte," Chris acknowledged.

"Cool," Donte replied. He walked to the end of the dock and stood by Isabella.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Isabella said blushing slightly.

**(This next one is one I don't have info for. The ones that don't have info I will bold the person's name.)**

**James **The next boat contained a boy with shaggy blonde hair. His eyes were hazel. He was wearing a green sweatshirt and black baggy shorts. He was also wearing black tennis shoes.

"Here's James," Chris introduced.

"What's up?"

He walks to the end of the of the dock

The next boat held a boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and brown baggy pants. He also had oversized black tennis shoes. He stepped off the boat.

"This is Connor," said Chris.

" Uh-huh," Connor said it so cool.

The next boat came. In it was a girl with dark brown hair and a streak of red on each side. Her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing a red top with a black heart, black jeans, and skater shoes. She was also carrying a skate board.

"Um. Please welcome, Taylor!" Chris cheered.

"Whatever," Taylor mumbled.

"Okay," Chris said.

Taylor dragged her things to the end of the dock. Mark slid over so that he was right next to her.

"Hi," he said.

Taylor turns her head and glares at him. Her eyes turn black. Mark slowly backs away a few inches.

The next boat arrived.

**Allister. **There was a boy that had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a beige jacket on top. He also wore black jeans and brown sandals.

**(Once again just guessing.)**

He walked towards the dock.

"Now we have Allister," said Chris.

"What up," Allister said.

Next came a boat with a boy with silver spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket, a silver necklace, black jeans, and a headband with his name on it.

"How is it, Zenji?" Chris asked.

"Feelin' good," Zenji answered. He strutted in a cool way down the dock.

In the next boat was a girl with messy black hair down to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes. She also had black skin. She was wearing a red and black striped shirt and jeans.

She got off the boat.

"How are you, Rosetta?" Chris asked.

"Fantastic. Thanks," Rosetta said enthusiastically. She walked to the end of the block. Riley immediately edged toward her. When she looked at him he flashed her a smile.

The next boat, (Once again) had two people in it. A brother and a sister. The boy had spiky dark brown hair and pale green eyes. He was wearing a brownish/cream flannel shirt, long blue jeans, brown van shoes, and three chain necklaces. The girl had blonde hair with brunette highlights. Her eyes are pale green as well. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pink and red scarf, fitted denim jeans, and pink vans shoes.

"Here is Zach and Grace!" Chris announced.

"Hello," they both said in a bored tone.

**Benny **Next was a boy with dark brown hair. He had a blue t-shirt and black pants. His eyes were blue.

As he stepped off the boat he said, "Lindsey said this place was cool. That's the last time I listen to her."

"That's great, Benny," Chris mumbled.

Then there was a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights that was shoulder length. She had blue eyes. She had glasses. She had a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans, and flip flops.

"Here is _Heather," _Chris said sarcastically. Most of the campers groaned.

"No. I'm a nice Heather," Heather insisted. She walked down the dock.

Next came a girl with brown hair that was in a braid to the waist. Her eyes were gentle brown. She was wearing a green tank top and a brown skirt over baggy black jeans. She was holding a surf board.

"Hmmm. DJ could have mentioned that this place was crappy," she mumbled.

"Okay, Tia," Chris mumbled back. Tia looked at all the campers. Her eyes came to Zach. She walked over to him and stood by him.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Well, hello there," Zach said as he was checking her out.

Then came a girl with shoulder length red hair. She had glazed blue eyes. Yes, she was blind. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a lavender wil-o-wisp on the front, matching sweats with a wil-o-wisp on each knee. She slowly got off the boat using her senses to figure out where everything was.

"This is Alice. Shouldn't you use a cane or something?" Chris asked.

"I don't need it," Alice answered. To prove it she walked in a strait line to the end of the dock without falling.

"Whatever," Chris mumbled.

An excited laugh could be heard in the distance. After a couple of seconds a boat came into view. In no time at all, the boat was at the dock. The girl did a front flip off the boat and landed on the dock. She had brown hair that was in low pigtails. Her eyes were greenish-brown. When she smiled you could see she had braces. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. She brought with her like five bags.

"You're still hyper after that long boat ride, Emma?" Chris asked.

"You bet. I am so excited to be here," Emma answered.

"It shows," Connor said.

_Hello,_ Emma thought to herself. She skipped down the dock and wedged herself between Connor and Alice. Connor stared at her with a weird look. Emma just smiled at him

**Terry **The next boat held a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a lot of piercings. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked bored.

"Here is, Terry," Chris said losing his enthusiasm.

Terry just kept walking.

"Here comes the last camper, Michael!" Chris shouted relieved.

**Michael **The last boat had a boy with red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and worn out jeans.

"I not going to waste a greeting," Chris mumbled.

"Fine with me," Michael said.

"Now that everyone is here, let's sort the teams. The first team is Connor, James, Tia, Zach, Grace, Taylor, Riley, Rosetta, Zenji, and Emma. You are the Swimming Dolphins. The next team is Michael, Terry, Allister, Benny, Donte, Mark, Isabella, Alice, Kim, Rebecca, and Heather. You are the Hunting Lions," He handed the Swimming Dolphins a blue flag and the Hunting Lions a yellow flag. "The Swimming Dolphins Girl cabin is that way, Swimming Dolphins boys, Hunting Lions girls, Hunting Lions boys. You will have an hour to unpack before your first challenge." Everyone grabbed their bags and walked to their appointed cabins.

happyfan 13: you did give me info but since the story was deleted all the reviews that I had not written down yet were eleted as well. Sorry for the confusion.

**It is finally done! I hope you likes. I showed you some early stages of the couples. Please review.**

**BellSpirit**


End file.
